


ZADR Drabbles

by Amaikurai



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, depresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Una serie de historias de Zim y Dib en varias etapas de su relación.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Después de tanto tiempo, por fin había logrado olvidarse de ese desagradable sentimiento, aunque no fuera por unos momentos.
> 
> ❝Otra típica pareja hecha en el cielo, o más bien, ¿desde el espacio exterior?❞

La forma en la que sus piernas recibían la energía necesaria para ganar tiempo mientras una risa incontenible y maniática se hacía presente. No se había divertido tanto desde el innombrable incidente que lo había dejado vacío por tanto tiempo, y mírenlo ahí, disfrutando de su existencia, aun si era una distracción temporal, era lo que tanto había estado anhelando. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que iba a extrañar tanto esa sensación? 

Sólo necesitaba devolver el favor, pues ahora era su turno. 

—¡Oye, Dib-apestoso!—exclamó y acto seguido soltó una de sus pegajosas bombas trampa lanzándose hacia atrás de su espalda y al estallar, ésta detuvo al humano de inmediato. Sin embargo, opuesto a lo que había estado sintiendo durante los últimos meses, la risa burbujeó cual satisfacción al ver a su enemigo luchando por escapar—. ¡Mírate, sucio humano inferior! ¿Cómo dicen ustedes? ¡Oh, si! ¡Has caído cuadradito en la trampa de Zim! —una carcajada burlesca más antes de sonreír siniestramente—. Gané, Dib-mono.

El chico trató en vano de despegar sus pies del suelo cuando pisó la extraña sustancia verde limón que le impedía avanzar. 

—¡Te atraparé, Zim! Además,se dice haz caído redondito en la trampa, no cuadradito ¡Y no dejare que te salgas con la tuya!

—¡Silencio!—exclamó de inmediato—. Cabe decir, humano-larva, que la victoria es de Zim. ¡Mírate has quedado inmovilizado por mis bombas de la condena! ¡Tu condena!—sonrió victorioso.

Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir con su típico diálogo, Dib se quedó inmóvil y ladeó su rostro en un gesto pensativo. En cuanto sintió la intensa mirada del otro, Zim pausó su celebración, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo ante el silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no estás respondiendo? ¿Acaso no vas a preguntar por mi maravilloso plan? ¿O es que Zim te ha dejado tan asombrado con mi invento que te has quedado sin palabras, mono-terrestre?

—Estás riendo…

No fue una pregunta, fue un comentario acertado, lo cual intrigó a Zim, pues ese comportamiento no era normal usual, sino que Dib debía responderle con el mismo ahínco, más decidió no hacerle mucho caso a ese cambio.

—Por supuesto que si, me burlo de tu patético intento por detenerme, lo cual no has logrado y por eso es que gané—. Dib no respondió, sino que continuó en modo pensativo, ésta vez ignorando sus últimas palabras—. ¡Oye, Dib-larva! ¡¿Estás escuchándome?! ¡No ignores a Zim! O la pagarás caro…

Dib parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a la realidad recuperando una postura más seria.

—Con tu tono de voz es difícil ignorante, bicho espacial. Es sólo que habías estado actuando tan extraño últimamente… supongo que es raro que hayas vuelto a ser como antes, aunque debo admitir que fue algo repentino.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Zim siempre fue Zim! 

—En eso estoy en desacuerdo. Te volviste muy inactivo por semanas y demasiado temperamental, incluso llegué a pensar que estabas decaído o te habías enfermado…

—Pues para tu información, Dib-bestia, Zim está bien. Y aunque lo estuviera, no tendría porque importarte.

—Si, tienes razón…

Sin entender la causa de porque, eso caló en su squeedly-spooch como una daga, una que le hizo revivir un insoportable sentimiento que había intentado olvidar y eliminar en todo ese tiempo. Lo odiaba, aborrecía sentirse de esa forma tan inútil y vacía debido a la poca importancia de su propia existencia. En lugar de volver a ese terrible hueco del cual intentó salir en incontables ocasiones, concentró sus emociones en la ira y en un movimiento veloz sacó una de sus patas biónicas, para luego apuntar a la garganta del adolescente dispuesto a atravesarlo si es que éste se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento, sin importar que sus pies estaban pegados al piso, no dejaría que él sacara lo que tanto le costó enterrar en el fondo de su PAK. 

—¡¿Tú que sabes, humano?! ¡No sabes nada, absolutamente nada de Zim!—habló en un tono despectivo y dominante a la vez. Por supuesto que no le importaba a nadie, eso lo habían dejado claro sus líderes y su raza, pero el hecho de que Dib también fuera uno de ellos le molestaba de sobremanera.  
Dib tragó saliva nervioso—. No, no es lo que quise decir, Zim—dijo y alzó las manos en son de paz, probablemente temiendo por su vida. Típico de los humanos pedir misericordia cuando estaban a punto de morir.

—Debería matarte en este momento y terminar con tu patética vida y así eliminar al obstáculo que me ha impedido conquistar este planeta durante tanto tiempo…

Por lo que pudo ser casi un minuto ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Zim alerta de que su enemigo pudiera usar algún truco y Dib implorando piedad implícita en su lenguaje corporal. Algo en esos ojos color ámbar le hizo verse a sí mismo, como un espejo ante sus líderes la noche que lo exiliaron, que le dijeron que su misión y hasta su existencia misma era una mentira. Que no era un soldado ni un invasor, si no un peligro para su gente, uno que debía ser eliminado. La llamada terminó abruptamente con una advertencia de no volver a contactarse con ellos o el Imperio. La pantalla oscura se convirtió entonces en un espejo en el que vio la expresión de dolor que tenía, una que imploraba piedad justo como ese humano, una que imploraba que todo fuera una mentira. 

Decir que ambos hechos lo destrozaban era quedarse corto. El recuerdo, la humillación, la traición, quemaban como el calor de una estrella en su pecho. Al mismo tiempo un vacío succionaba sus emociones haciéndolo sentirse entumecido, y lo que quedaba después se transmitía en forma de enojo, como lo hizo cuando destrozó su laboratorio, sólo que ésta vez sería el Dib la víctima de su ira y no los dispositivos en su sótano. 

—¡Aghhh!—gritó alejándose y descargando el golpe a metros del chico, enterrando su pata en el suelo de concreto. 

Luego sacó una pistola irken.

—Espera, espera, espera, ¡¿qué haces Zim?!  
El alíen no lo escuchó y disparó hacia los pies del chico, justo en medio de ambas extremidades. Dib, que había cerrado los ojos temiendo encontrar sus pies pulverizados, se dio cuenta que aún seguía en una pieza y que el líquido viscoso se derretía cual hielo bajo el sol. 

—Lárgate—ordenó fríamente Zim sin siquiera dirigir la mirada al chico, sus ojos magentas parecían ver a otro punto en el almacén, dónde curiosamente habían terminado su pelea. No quería ver al otro ni tampoco quería ser visto, no en su estado vulnerable, ese en el que se había hundido las últimas semanas. Pero al parecer su orden no fue suficiente porque en lugar de obedecer, Dib dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Zim?

—¡¡Te dije que te largaras!!

No quería ser visto, no así, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando ver a su enemigo, y espero por que el otro se marcharse lo antes posibles, pero sólo obtuvo silencio. Dib no se fue, pero tampoco se movió de su lugar. 

—No—dijo firmemente, desafiando su palabra.

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó Zim fríamente, alzando la mirada, retando al chico a repetir lo que dijo.  
Dib trago saliva nervioso pero no se retractó—. No será así, bicho espacial.Vas a decirme que te ocurre.  
Hubo una pausa y luego Zim habló—. ¿Tanto quieres morir?

—N-No, pero tampoco es normal que estes tan inestable, Zim. Entiendo que seamos rivales, enemigos si tú quieres, pero eso no quiere decir que ignore todo esto como si fuera nada. 

Extraño a su comportamiento, Zim no pudo evitar soltar una risa vacía, casi parecía un simple resoplo. 

—¿No hace unos minutos estabas diciendo que Zim no valía nada, Dib-larva? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ahora que tu vida está en peligro piensas que hablando con Zim sobrevivirás?—. Dib no respondió—. Eso supuse. 

Zim comenzó a marcharse, sino era el humano. Él se iría, no soportaba verlo, la imagen que le hizo recordar de su mismo le causó desagrado y quería volver a la base para distraerse armando algún plan o construyendo alguna arma. Hasta ese día, desde que supo la verdad, sólo habría logrado detener al Dib en esa ocasión y no tenía la misma sensación de victoria. Incluso se sentía humillado y vulnerable. Ja,y lo peor que fue frente a su enemigo. Sin embargo, antes de salir del almacén, Dib dijo algo inesperado que lo hizo detenerse.

—No se que ocurre, Zim. Y quizá no tengamos una amistad en sí, y tal vez nunca lo habrá, pero si hay una enemistad entre nosotros, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Hemos pasado tantos años luchando el uno contra el otro que nos conocemos y sé con seguridad que algo no está bien y no creas que te salvarás de enfrentarme si crees que esto me detendrá de descubrir la verdad y solucionarlo si debo. 

Zim no quiso responder y continuó su camino, ignorando con fuerza la sensación cálida que esas palabras habían creado en su pecho. Y por un segundo, sólo por uno, en el fondo creyó no estar completamente solo.


	2. Tristeza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tema desconocido y tan humano que sólo Dib puede ayudar.

El tema había pasado a segundo plano y la rutina de ambos regresó, a pesar de que había algo extraño en el aura del irken, como si Zim no pudieran soportar al humano por largos periodos de tiempo, sus discusiones seguían latentes. Dentro de sus interacciones, existía esa necesidad implícita, una en la que tenían que llamar la atención mutua de forma obligatoria, pero eso no era más que la típica dependencia que los forzaba a convivir el uno con el otro.

Después de que Zim se marchó ese día en la fábrica, Dib pensó que las cosas serían más complicadas desde ese punto en adelante. Y aunque Zim si se encerró en su propio mundo durante varios días, no tardó mucho en regresar a poner en acción sus malévolos planes de conquista una vez más. De alguna forma, parecía que Zim quería regresar a los tiempos de antes, a los tiempos en los que ambos se odiaban con claridad, donde no había esa extraña atmósfera, una que se encontraba debajo de capas de discusiones sin sentido y luchas por la victoria. Cada uno con su propósito individual, la destrucción de la Tierra para Zim y la salvación de ésta para Dib.

Múltiples oportunidades e intentos por parte de Dib para volver a traer el tema que aquejaba al irken de nuevo a flote eran en vano, cada vez que lo hacía, la actitud del irken cambiaba abruptamente hasta llegar a dos reacciones. En la primera se alejaba e ignoraba por horas y días, en cambio la segunda, aunque menos frecuente, era gritar furioso que no era su incumbencia. 

Poco a poco Zim se perdía cada vez más entre ambos extremos, siendo el indiferente y frío cada vez más constante, casi fusionándose con su personalidad, lo que incrementaba la inquietud del joven Membrana. Era como si Zim simplemente reaccionará por hábito más que por que por otra cosa. 

Y ahora yacía ahí, en la base de Zim una vez más, intentando obtener una respuesta sobre el comportamiento del alíen. En cuanto vio que el irken cerraba sus manos en puños y su expresión reflejaba ira, supo que había caído en la segunda categoría. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras veces en las que se mantenía alejado, Zim marchó hasta quedar frente suyo. Dib se vio obligado a bajar la vista debido a la diferencia de estatura, pero seguía siendo completamente intimidante. 

—¡BASTA! ¡No necesito tu insignificante y gigantesca cabeza metida en mis asuntos, inmunda larva humana!—exclamó furioso al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con una garra el pecho del humano.

Dib sonrió nervioso e intentó retroceder con un gesto de paz, tal vez ahora sí había colmado la paciencia de Zim después de todo. No obstante, el pequeño irken avanzó al mismo tiempo, al parecer no lo dejaría escapar—. ¡Siempre con lo mismo, una y otra vez! ¡¿No te ha quedado claro que Zim no necesita ni quiere tu ayuda?! ¡Simplemente eres un humano debilucho y molesto que quiere aprovecharse de cualquier información para usarla en mi contra!

El discurso del irken incrementaba de volumen conforme hablaba, tanto que podía asegurar que las personas a un kilómetro podían escucharlos. Mientras tanto Dib intentaba calmar las cosas, de nuevo. ¿Cómo decirle a esa lagartija que sus intenciones no eran esas? De hecho, ni siquiera él mismo sabía a dónde exactamente quería llegar con sus propias y opuestas acciones. 

—No es eso, Zim. Yo sólo…

_ ¿Yo sólo que? _ Se preguntó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. ¿En verdad le importaba su rival o había algún plan que desconocía de sí mismo? Tragó saliva, sin saber la respuesta, o quizá no quería saberla. 

—¡¿Tú qué, sucio humano?! ¡Responde!—gritó Zim perdiendo su última gota de paciencia, la cual era un milagro contando que Dib estuvo insistiendo por tanto tiempo.

El más alto se quedó en silencio incapaz de responder, pues su mente se distrajo más en ver los detalles del rostro de Zim. Se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba la piel del alíen, de que sus orbes color magenta llenos de misterios y una gran pasión por cumplir su meta, ahora carecían de brillo, más bien parecían opacas, aún si reflejaran molestia y algo que no pudo reconocer. 

En pocas palabras y si pudiera describirlo, Zim lucía exhausto. Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿verdad? Los alíens no descansaban, de hecho si mal no recordaba, Zim le había mencionado que los irkens no necesitaban dormir, pero cómo era que él lucía tan desgastado y… triste. El rostro de Dib se transformó en asombro al darse cuenta de una verdad que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo al mismo que una pregunta apareció en su mente, ¿los irkens podían sentir tal complicada emoción? 

—Estás triste...—murmuró, diciendo su monólogo interior en voz alta. Al darse cuenta, ambos abrieron los ojos ligeramente sorprendidos y Dib cubrió su boca. Zim no se movió para adelante, sino que retrocedió lentamente conmocionado soltandolo en el proceso. Ninguno esperaba eso. Hubo una larga pausa en la que Dib temió romper el silencio, pero al final tomó el valor para llamar a su rival—. ¿Zim? ¿Estás bien?

El alíen no se había movido ni un centímetro sino que veía a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Dib miró a su alrededor nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Si se acercaba al irken, éste podría pensar que estaba aprovechando su momento de debilidad o alguna paranoia por el estilo, pero si se iba no podría estar tranquilo dejándolo de ese modo. Una sensación fría y de terror se acrecentó en su estómago al imaginar a Zim solo en esa base lidiando con esas lúgubres emociones, si es que las tenía. 

Finalmente y de forma inesperada, Zim habló—. No, Zim no está triste.

Pero más que una respuesta, era como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo. Probablemente era inconcebible que se sintiera de esa forma. El pecho de Dib se contrajo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Zim estaba triste y lo peor era que el alíen no sabía que era en primer lugar, mucho menos sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

—Zim, estar triste es una emoción completamente normal—comenzó a explicar, lo cual atrajo la atención del más bajo—. A veces pasan cosas que nos afectan de forma negativa y nos hacen sentir mal de alguna forma. Ahora, no sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que estés así, pero si lo hablas quizá podamos solucionar y regresar a los tiempos de antes, ¿qué te parece?—sonrió alentando al irken a hablar. 

Aunque la respuesta que esperaba era que el otro gritara, Zim parecía razonar sus palabras, eso era impresionante para Dib pues él nunca había hecho eso antes. Sí, era cierto Zim se comportaba de esa manera tan errática y extraña desde hace meses, pero esa respuesta era nueva, como si a través de sus acciones quisiera decir el tema que lo estaba carcomiendo en el interior, al final cada comportamiento, era evidencia de que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, eso explicaría los cambios de humor, los silencios, las evasivas y el vacío en sus ojos. 

Zim alzó la vista y le lanzó una mirada ligeramente desconfiada, dispuesto a aceptar las palabras intentando parecer indiferente.

—Y dime, Dib-cosa, ¿cómo solucionar esa cosa de “ triste”?

La pregunta fue repentina, pero tenía sentido que Zim quisiera saber más. Por alguna razón, Dib encontró ese gesto interesante y lo hizo sonreír ligeramente. Zim siempre fingía lucir desinteresado en muchas cosas, pero era muy curioso. 

—Bueno, Zim, estar triste es cuando los humanos experiencia un situación que no sabemos cómo afrontar. Aunque supongo que tu tienes alguna clase de depresión debido a ha durado más tiempo y afecta demasiado tu comportamiento y tu estado de ánimo-

—¿Tienes la cura?

—¿Qué? ¿Cura?—Dib se detuvo a pensar. Zim pensaba que la tristeza era una enfermedad—. No, Zim, no hay algo así como una cura mágica en sí que te haga sentir mejor de inmediato, muchas veces simplemente la experimentas, la comprendes y la dejas ir. Es en general una sensación temporal. Aunque tiene que ver con algunos procesos quimicos tambien...

—¿La dejas ir?—interrumpió Zim, su tono delataba su interés latente. 

Dib asintió—. Así es, una vez que comprendes la causa y la enfrentas, entonces decides que puedes avanzar.

—¿Y si esa “situación” de la que hablas es algo que está fuera de tu control?—Zim parecía calmado a pesar de hablar con un tono molesto, casi como si le costara encontrar las palabras exactas para describir lo que sentía. Dib lo observó curioso de ver tal reacción, casi parecían un par de amigos normales conversando. Y eso, en parte, era inquietante.

—Muchas cosas que pasan estarán siempre fuera de nuestro control—. Y antes de que Zim pudiera hablar, Dib continuó su explicación—. Así funciona la vida, pero somos nosotros los que deciden cómo reaccionar, supongo que esa es la clave para enfrentar a la tristeza. Digamos que tampoco soy muy bueno con esa clase de emociones—confesó ligeramente nervioso sobándose la nuca—. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es intentar comprender la causa en primer lugar y aceptarla, aunque esto es algo difícil para cualquiera. Pero oye, siempre puedes hacer algo que te gusta para distraerte—sonrió más confiado ahora que el alíen estaba poniendo atención. Eso en parte le hacía sentirse importante, era la primera vez que alguien lo escuchaba atentamente. 

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Dib observando a Zim y el alíen analizaba esas palabras.

—¿Que haces para distraerte, Dib?—preguntó cauteloso el irken. Dib reflexionó unos momentos antes encorvarse de hombros. Fue un instante después que una idea llegó a su mente, estiró rápidamente su brazo y tomó la muñeca del invasor comenzando a emprender camino.

—Acompañame.

De repente, el alíen jalo su extremidad para soltarse del agarre y miró molesto al humano.

—¡¿Qué haces, Dib-larva?! ¡Acaso esta es otra de tus trampas?

—No, no, Zim. Es sólo que... —suspiró buscando calmar al alíen, pero se mantuvo firme y no reveló la sorpresa—. No puedo decirte, pero no es una trampa te lo aseguro.

Esas palabras incluso sonaban extrañas para él, pero no le importó, estaba determinado a llevarse al alíen para hacer que se distrajera de esa tristeza.

El irken lo miró desconfiado, pero al final al no ver alguna amenaza obvia, aceptó seguirlo, sólo si se mantenía a distancia, no sin antes sacar las lentillas de su PAK poniendoselas y entró rápidamente por su peluca antes de volver a salir. 

—Bien, pero en cuanto vea que es una trampa. Te destruiré sin dudar, ¿entiendes, Dib-cosa?

—Si, si— respondió Dib haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, acostumbrado a las amenazas, y retomó el camino. Aun así, en el fondo una parte de él se cuestionó qué es lo que estaba haciendo, mientras otra se sentía aliviado de que por fin había recibido una respuesta positiva del irken, al menos ahora sabía que es lo que ocurría con su enemigo, y eso era algo. 


	3. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quien diría que sus pensamientos podrían ser tan cursimente poéticos sobretodo cuando disfrutaba del atardecer al lado de su enemigo mortal, aunque empezaba a cuestionarse qué tan verdadero era eso último.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Mira el titulo- JAJAJAJJA "Drabbles". Mentiras sucias mentiras las mias(?) Les traigo un One-Shot porque quiero y puedo, ahre.
> 
> Meh, queria publicarlo y yap, pero tengo varios más adelantados, es solo el siguiente con el que no termino XD  
> Asjkajs, confiezo que me gusta Dib así, dandose cuenta poco a poco que le gusta Zim al punto de pensar poeticamente en él en forma automatica XD  
> Inspirado en la canción de Sunflower de Post Malone y beteado por Barby, gracias bb UwU
> 
> Sin más que agregar por el momento, ¡disfruten!

—No está tan lejos, Zim.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más vamos a recorrer este inmenso parque? Está lleno de asquerosas criaturas terrestres y suciedad…

Dib bufó rodando los ojos, aunque en el fondo le parecía divertida la situación, el viejo hábito de Zim seguía intacto, quejarse de todo.

—Y…. Ya estamos aquí—anunció e hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el paisaje.

—Zim no entiende qué es lo que supone que tenga ver, sólo hay árboles y pasto-

Sin embargo, al llegar a la cima de la colina se quedó en silencio y ligeramente boquiabierto ante la vista. Delante de sus ojos yacía el horizonte de colores anaranjados, rosados y amarillos, había unas pocas nubes, pero por lo demás estaba despejado dejando ver la grandeza del sol ocultándose lentamente.

Al darse cuenta de la expresión que podría estar reflejando, cambió abruptamente por un gesto desinteresado fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con lo triste, Dib-mono? Solamente es un efecto el movimiento de traslación de este planeta. No le veo lo interesante.

Dib rió ligeramente esperando una respuesta como esa. 

—No, Zim, no es lo que es, sino lo que te hace sentir.

—Mm, ¿qué se terminó un día terrícola? Por si no te has dado cuenta eso ocurre aproximadamente cada veinticuatro horas—respondió llanamente.

—No, me refiero a ese sentimiento de satisfacción y maravilla al presenciar uno de los espectáculos más interesantes de la Tierra. Una puesta de sol trae consigo muchas emociones para los humanos, es como una representación de que un día ha terminado pero trae consigo la esperanza de que llegara otro día más. 

Pero Zim continuó mirándolo incrédulo, su vista se intercalaba entre el paisaje y el rostro emocionado del humano. Al final, Zim decidió enfocarse en el atardecer, esperando así encontrar alguna clase de respuesta implícita. El cielo se pinto de tonos cálidos, para que luego predominaran los tonos anaranjados y púrpuras. Incluso pudo reconocer un atisbo de tono rojizo antes de que el Sol se ocultara por completo. Rojo y púrpura, estos colores trajeron consigo una sensación horrible a su squeedly spooch e inconscientemente tembló al recordar la evidente amenaza de sus ex-líderes. No le gustaba el atardecer, le recordaba a cosas que quería olvidar, pero sobretodo odiaba ese sentimiento de vacío en su pecho que parecía llevarse todo atisbo de calma.

【I Z】

Mientras tanto, Dib se quedó expectante  al principio con gran emoción por ver la reacción del irken, estuvo en silencio contemplando cómo la cada vez más tenue luz del sol se reflejaba en las lentillas violetas del alíen. Era un efecto más interesante de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Zim era tan malévolamente malvado, pero aún así, se las arreglaba para lucir vulnerable. Mostrándose ante él como un ser espacial solitario y un poco malhumorado, sin embargo, algo en el fondo de ese ego era contradictorio. 

Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. 

Era como si Zim no soportar a la soledad. Si él se alejaba por mucho tiempo, Zim encontraba una manera de volver hacia él y viceversa. Sabía que esto podía deberse a que el irken podría traer la destrucción al planeta, lo cual lo obligaba a estar al pendendiente del alíen, pero se encontró con que le agradaba pasar momentos asi de tranquilos juntos de vez en cuando, incluso habían tenido un par de conversaciones civilizadas en el pasado. Si fuera otra situación le hubiera gustado aprender de la cultura del invasor, de su planeta hogar y demás misterios que escondía aquel viajero del espacio.

A diferencia de Zim que se alejaba de lo desconocido, Dib se encontraba profundamente atraído por descubrir misterios.El recordar esa palabra hizo que volviera a su mente la alusión que hizo a esos brillantes orbes magentas del alíen, pues los había descrito en su mente como “misteriosos” y era cierto. Todo en Zim era un enigma. Simplemente su figura describe tal concepto, sobretodo siendo tan imponente con sus ideales de una forma que distaba de la humana, pero igualmente indefenso ante las emociones. Podía conocer parte de su personalidad, su comportamiento y su misión en la Tierra, pero el resto era una incógnita que le encantaría descubrir. 

Por un momento le hubiera gustado que el alien no tuviera su disfraz, de alguna forma estaba seguro de que hubiera disfrutado mejor la vista sin las lentillas. Sin su disfraz, dejaría ver sus deslumbrantes ojos de color magenta y sus interesantes antenas que estaban ocultas debajo de esa peluca. Además, Zim era exótico con su evidente piel tersa de color verde y una figura delgada y ágil. Era como una extraña obra de arte espacial que debería ser admirada.

Ante ese último pensamiento, su mente despertó del trance y se dio cuenta que se había acercado al irken y que sus hombros estaban por tocarse. Demonios, de verdad que era un completo desastre. Mira que describir poéticamente a tu enemigo mortal no era normal. 

El sol ya se había ocultado y mirando directamente hacia él se encontraba Zim, tenía una expresión mixta, parecía melancólico pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba alguna clase de esperanza y confusión. 

—¿Dib?

¡Oh, por Saturno! ¡Su voz sonó totalmente diferente! Ya que carecía de ese tono histérico o molesto que usaba el irken, en lugar de eso, sonaba genuinamente relajado y un poco confundido, hablando casi como un murmuro. Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de ese hábito que tenía su enemigo de ladear su cabeza cuando tenía una pregunta en mente. 

Dib no se atrevió a responder, no estaba seguro de confiar en su propia voz, seguramente de alguna forma delataría los extraños pensamientos que tenía sobre Zim en ese momento. En primer lugar, se suponía que era él quien había llevado al alíen para que hacer que se sintiera mejor. No tenía porqué terminar analizando a su enemigo de  _ esa  _ forma tan detallada, pero en parte sabía que era porque ésta era una oportunidad única, al menos desde que conoció al irken, pues nunca pudo conocer más a fondo al alíen. Desde el día de su primer encuentro, sus creencias fueron confirmadas como reales, se había interesado  en el extraterrestre, aunque de cierta forma detestaba que Zim quisiera destruir su planeta y en nada ayudaba a tolerarlo con su personalidad odiosa, al menos la mayoría parte del tiempo, tampoco ayudaba, pero no podía negar que el alíen era la prueba viviente que confirmaba años de investigación paranormal.

Quizá Zim era como un girasol y él era el sol. Siempre de frente y necesitandose mutuamente. O simplemente la poesía finalmente había freído su cerebro, si, era lo más lógico. 

Por favor, ¿de dónde llegó esa comparación? ¿Zim un girasol? Si acaso lo más cercano a él sería una Venus atrapamoscas. Sin embargo, justo como ese la primera idea trajo consigo otra emoción , una sensación cálida que hizo que su estómago diera una vuelta por los nervios al darse cuenta de que en efecto, estaba comparando a Zim con flores. 

—¿Estás despierto, humano?—preguntó Zim acercándose, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió usar otro método.

—Auch, ¡Zim! ¡Eso dolió!—exclamó Dib cubriendo su mejilla lastimada por las garras del irken—. ¡¿A qué vino eso?!

—Estabas en alguna clase de trance, ¿es eso lo que hace el atardecer en los terricolas? ¿Los vuelve menos inteligentes?

Dib se quejó ligeramente por el dolor antes de responder—. No, bicho espacial, simplemente estaba pensando.

—¿Qué pensabas que era más importante que yo?

_ En realidad eras tú en lo que pensaba _ , pensó Dib como respuesta, para luego golpearse mentalmente. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría de repente? Tal vez Zim tenía razón y el atardecer le había afectado de algún modo desconocido.

—Pensaba si en tu planeta tenían atardeceres—mintió. En el fondo, sin embargo, se aplaudió a sí mismo por ser tan ingenioso.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué te importa mi planeta, Dib-apestoso!? ¿Es parte de tu plan, no es así? Sacar información—se quejó Zim y Dib se sintió aliviado de recibir una reacción a la que sí estaba acostumbrado a lidiar.

—Pues cuando llegamos y te mostré el atardecer parecía que nunca habías visto uno—se mofó el humano a lo que Zim se repuso con una expresión escandalizada.

—¡Por supuesto que sé que es un atardecer!—exclamó ofendido—. Era sólo que nunca había visto uno terrestre , es todo.

—¿De verdad no habías visto nunca uno? ¡Pero si llevas años viviendo en la Tierra!

Zim se encorvó de hombros desinteresado—. No es como si eso me importe mucho.

—Bueno, en parte eso es bueno. Ahora que disfrut a s las maravillas de este planeta puede que no lo destruyas—comentó divertido. Sin embargo, pudo ver que una chispa fugaz de tristeza pasó por la mirada del invasor cuando mencionó la destrucción de la Tierra y luego desvió su vista hacia el frente con un gesto pensativo—. ¿Zim?—. No dijo nada, entonces intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué te hizo sentir el atardecer?—cuestionó curioso. 

Pero al parecer dijo algo equivocado una vez más cuando Zim hizo una mueca de desagrado, como no queriendo tocar ese tema.

—Lo odio—respondió simplemente evadiendo agregar más. Pero Dib no iba a conformarse con esa respuesta, por lo que siguió observando al alíen fijamente en silencio esperando más palabras, por mínimo esperaba una razón del porqué. Después de unos segundos, el invasor soltó una queja en voz alta—. Es horrible, no entiendo qué era lo que querías mostrarme con esto, simplemente es una estrella ocultándose en el horizonte. De verdad no hay nada de interesante, no tiene sentido. Nada en este planeta lo tiene—comentó molesto, bajando la mirada con el ceño fruncido—. Y por cierto, disfruta de tus atardeceres, Dib-humano, que algún día ya no verás ni uno—finaliz ó  alzando la vista con una sonrisa arrogante. Pero ésta vez, Dib no creyó s u fachada. 

—Oh, vamos, Zim, tiene que haber al menos una cosa que te llame la atención en la Tierra.

Había algo en ese tono sombrío que le pedía interrogar al invasor, era como si estuviera cerca de descubrir alguna verdad, una que tenía al irken en ese estado depresivo. 

—No hay nada en esta patética bola de tierra que me interese. La voy a destruir de cualquier forma-

—Si, si, porque esa es la misión que te dieron tus Altos—interrumpió Dib conociendo el discurso del alíen de memoria, en ese momento Zim se enojaría porque hablo por él, comenzaría una discusión, con suerte pelearían y todo volvería ser lo mismo.

No obstante los gritos nunca aparecieron, en su lugar, Zim tenía una expresión molesta y dolida, sus ojos volvieron a ser opacos y entonces Dib lo entendió. Eso que había molestado a Zim durante meses tenía que ver con sus líderes, pero ¿qué podía ser?

—Silencio—dijo fríamente y volvió a cerrarse en su burbuja personal—. Destruiré a todos y todo en este miserable planeta, y tú, Dib, no podrás hacer nada.

Dib tragó saliva nervioso por la amenaza, pero sobretodo porque temía preguntar si Zim estaba así por lo que dijo. 

—Claro que lo haré, Zim—respondió intentando parecer confiado, pero estaba seguro que su voz había temblado—. Es mi planeta hogar y lo defenderé de cualquier amenaza. 

Zim sonrió socarrón, pero aún así carecía de su personalidad, pues sus ojos delataban la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en el interior—. Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, Dib-mono.

Dib quiso regresarle la sonrisa, mas era difícil, sobretodo cuando sabía que Zim no estaba del todo bien y quizá pensaría que se estaba burlando. Ahora s í caía en cuenta de que en verdad estaba preocupado por el estado mental de ambos, pero sobretodo todo por la tristeza del irken. Zim era su enemigo mortal, la amenaza constante del mundo entero y un extraterrestre que muchas veces llegaba a ser despreciable y egoísta. A pesar de todo ello, era el único que lo escuchaba, quizá era eso era lo que hacía que se sintiera consternado por Zim. Dib suspiró resignado y por fin juntó el coraje para preguntar, pero no lo confrontó mirándolo directamente, sino que desvió su vista al cielo.

—Zim, ¿qué es lo que ocurrió que te hizo estar triste?—su voz era casi un murmu llo , pero igualmente audible, incluso pudo jurar que escuchó a las antenas de Zim removerse bajo la peluca en un intento por confirmar lo que dijo. Hubo un gruñido, pero que carecía de intensidad, era más como un resopl o .

—Así que éste era tu verdadero plan, Dib-cosa, hacerme confesar—contestó nada complacido con esa cuestión.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan paranoico? Estoy intentando ayudarte, alíen idiota. 

Zim bufó—. Sí, claro, aun recuerdo tus palabras en el edificio abandonado la otra noche donde confesaste con claridad que Zim no te importaba, por lo que no confío en tus palabras. Debes tener un plan oculto, ¿no es así, Dib-apestoso? Pero Zim no reveler á nada

—¿Qu e dije qu é ? No lo recuerdo, Zim. Y ya te he dicho varias veces que ésta noche, estoy hablando de hoy, que sólo intento ayudarte. Además, acabas de decirme que hubo contratiempos en tu plan y por la forma que reaccionas ante la palabra líderes estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con ellos.

Zim se sorprendió ante lo último y procedió a responder con una de sus típicas respuestas levantándose de inmediato y apuntando al humano de forma exagerada—. ¡MIENTES! ¡Sucias mentiras humanas! ¡Zim no dijo nada! ¡Ahora te ordeno que me digas tu plan oculto! 

Dib cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos ante el grito y la voz aguda del invasor. Un día de estos Zim lo dejaría sordo. 

—¡Que no hay un plan oculto, Zim! T e lo he dicho muchas veces durante toda la tarde. ¡Es más!—se puso de pie y agachó la mirada para ver directamente al irken— ¡No puedo creer que quisiera ayudarte en primer lugar! ¡Es increíble que esté haciendo esto! Aunque en parte era porque quería mostrarte qué es lo que hago cuando a veces estoy triste con la esperanza de que te fuera útil—terminó por confesar poniendo un gesto pensativo—. Aunque supongo que el hecho de que también tengas algunas emociones como esas saca mi lado empático o alguna mierda así—terminó confesando reticente, sorprendiendose por sus propias palabras mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos, su respiración era acelerada y se sentía furioso y cansado de esa conversación. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo sudorosas que estaban sus manos y del ligero calor en sus mejillas, a pesar de que una de ellas ardía por la herida que Zim le hizo momentos antes. 

Zim continuó viendolo desconfiado pero al final se relajó ligeramente.

—No hay nada que  me ponga triste y tampoco es que lo esté…

—No deberías seguir negándolo. Tus cambios de humor, tu expresión vacía, tus repentinos ataques temperamentales. Zim no soy un psicólogo, mucho menos comprendo del todo la psicología alien í gena, pero te conozco de hace años y s é cuando algo te hace sentir así—. Zim alzó la piel en donde estaría su ceja al escuchar la palabra psicólogo, probablemente no tenía idea de que era eso. Dib regresó al tema evitando cualquier pregunta—. Tal vez no seamos amigos, demonios, intentamos matarnos la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad discutimos, pero de alguna forma, este tú no eres tú. Así que entre más pronto resolvamos  lo  que te aqueja, más pronto podemos regresar a la normalidad.

Y esos pensamientos sobre Zim se marcharían. 

Sí, claro, y él y Gaz serían los mejores hermanos del mundo, respondió su propia mente de forma sarcástica. Pero decidió empujar ese pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza y concentrarse en el irken, quien por primera vez en toda la tarde estaba dispuesto a hablar.

—Hubo unos contratiempos en la misión—comenzó Zim mirando hacia el frente, sin ver nada en específico—. Unos retos para hacerla más interesante, supongo. Fueron inesperados y asumo que mi PAK no estaba listo para enfrentarlos, aunque intente arreglarlo, modificar un PAK está completamente prohibido y es peligroso, por lo que Zim debe hacerlo usando otros métodos más... ortodoxos—pronunció como si la tarea fuera totalmente inútil y tonta—. Así que más vale que me digas como curar a Zim de esta “tristeza”.

Dib reflexionó esas palabras junto con las suposiciones anteriores. ¿Supongo? ¿Desde cuando Zim era inseguro sobre algo? El irken tenía un ego tan grande como el tamaño del mism í simo Sol. Y también estaba lo de la misión, por supuesto que algo tenía que ver con sus líderes, o tal vez ambos asuntos , la misión y sus líderes estaban juntos en el mismo problema. Dib quiso indagar más y saber cual eran esas “implicaciones”, pero estaba seguro que Zim no diría más, de hecho,  era  un milagro que respondiera. Aunque siempre podía jugar su carta bajo la manga y seguir insistiendo.

—Ya veo. Aunque no sé cómo esos contratiempos tienen que ver con tus líderes, a menos que ya no lo sean—dijo Dib medio bromeando y medio en serio. Después de todo, sin nadie que le dijera que hacer, Zim ya no tendría una misión, ¿no?

No obstante, no esper ó obtener una reacción tan interesante de parte del alíen.

—¡No tienes ni el  más  mínimo derecho de mencionarlos, Dib-cosa! ¡Ellos siguen siendo mis Altos sin importar que haya pasado o que le hayan hecho a Zim—respondió defendiéndolos, algo lógico para Dib pero que sonó más como una respuesta automática que un argumento para defenderlos—. Quiero decir, obviamente los Altos me dieron una misión que requiere un descanso de lo importante—.Dib sonrió malévolamente, sin creer una palabra, y Zim se dio cuenta de que era tarde para enmendar lo que dijo.

—¡Lo sabía! Tu ya no tienes una misión.

Contrario a las respuestas exageradas y violentas de Zim, Dib pudo notar la mirada fugaz de dolor que cruzó sus ojos por un segundo antes de poner un gesto molesto, pero aún podía ver la angustia. 

Por tantos años creyó que el día en que viera eso festejaria y se burlaría de ese ser que lo atormentó tantos años y causó varios traumas durante su niñez, sin embargo, se veía incapaz de hacer algo así. El Zim que estaba frente a él era alguien completamente diferente, se veía perdido, agobiado y derrotado. Adjetivos que jamás creyó que pudieran describir al irken y las cuales sorpresivamente le daban una amarga victoria. 

Suspiró resignado, las ganas de mofarse habían muerto por completo, en lugar de eso se atrevió a preguntar por más detalles.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó con ellos?

Su tono serio llamó la atención de Zim, quien lo miró confundido antes de volver a poner una expresión molesta.

—¿Para qué quieres saber, Dib? ¿Piensas burlarte de Zim?

—Yo—comenzó deseando poder decir que si—. No, no puedo hacerlo. De alguna forma tu y yo compartimos un extraño lazo de enemistad y burlarme de algo que te ha afectado tanto psicológicamente. Ese no es mi estilo, yo no soy como tú.

Zim abrió más sus ojos, un gesto de asombro asomaba en sus facciones, aunque también algo más, una pizca de lo que Dib creyó sería ¿esperanza? Sin embargo, duró tan poco que no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo. Zim se incorporó estirando sus brazos hacia atrás y se inclinó para ver las estrellas.

—Zim, ha fallado como invasor. Mi misión—pausó un momento como si buscara las palabras correctas o quizá aún tenía dificultades para aceptarlo, aunque Dib apostaría por lo segundo—, no es tan real como creí. No importa cuántos planes haga, ni cuántos mundos logre conquistar, Zim siempre será lo mismo para los de mi propia especie. No soy más que un irken excluido de la grandeza—confesó y su voz tembló ligeramente. Dib detect ó esto y pudo sentir el dolor en cada confesión que hacía su némesis—. Esforzarme por continuar intentándolo se está convirtiendo en una pérdida de tiempo, aunque podría lograrlo sin duda, no sería para mi Imperio. 

Por primera vez en su vida, Zim se encontró hablando como lo haría una persona normal, aunque poco tenía de normal, digamos como persona. Zim era un alíen que provenía de una raza violenta cuyo objetivo era conquistar, entonces el que Zim no tuviera un objetivo dentro de ese concepto era desastroso, justo el resultado ante sus ojos. No le sorprendía que entonces hubiera caído en depresión durante todo ese tiempo, no importó lo ingenioso que fuera para traer nuevos planes (aun si en su mayoría no funcionaran), pero sabía que Zim tenía el potencial de lograrlo si es que él se descuidaba, por esa razón siempre lo tomó como una amenaza real. Porque en el fondo Dib sabía de lo que era capaz, pero sus líderes no.

—Entonces—comenzó Dib girando su vista hacia el invasor—, me estas diciendo que a pesar de tu obsesiva devoción y lealtad a tus líderes ellos solo te exiliaron así, ¿de la nada? 

Zim asintió sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado de ese hecho y por alguna razón que no entendía, eso hizo que se sintiera más enojado, lo extraño es que no estaba enojado  _ con  _ Zim, sino  _ por  _ Zim. 

—Por Saturno, eso está mal en tantos sentidos—terminó por confesar entre sorprendido y ligeramente ¿molesto? ¿Acaso estaba molesto en su lugar?—. Digo he visto tus planes y aunque no has tenido éxito hasta ahora yo creo que son asombrosos, digo, tienes mucha tecnología avanzada a tu disposición que a veces he pensado que es un milagro que pueda detenerte. Demonios, incluso podrías salvar a Tierra de cualquier amenaza si quieras. 

Los ojos de Zim se abrían cada vez ante cada palabra sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, aunque tampoco es como si Dib diera crédito a lo que decía, la ira hablaba por su misma. Incluso se encontró con que estaba ahí frente a su enemigo, defendi é ndo lo implícitamente. Cuando Dib terminó su discurso , se sintió más  ligero cuando vio un atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa en Zim sonrió, probablemente porque anhelaba ser escuchado.

Dib desvió la mirada y se sintió cohibido de repente, había dicho tanto sin darse cuenta que ahora no tenía el valor para ver directamente a Zim.

—Tienes razón, Dib-cosa—murmuró el irken distraídamente, pero había un tono de calma en su voz.

Dib alzó una ceja, intrigado e incrédulo de que haber escuchado tal declaración. Zim nunca le daba la razón y cuando lo hacía era porque se veía obligado a hacerlo, sin embargo, esta vez lucía relajado, incluso aliviado.

—Entonces, ¿salvarás a la Tierra?—dijo queriendo sonar como una broma, mas en el fondo sabía que era una forma de hacer que el irken se pusiera de su lado.

Zim alzó la vista y por un segundo Dib juró que su corazón se detuvo antes de comenzar acelerar sus latidos. Su mente estaba entrando en pánico sin saber cómo reaccionar y aún así su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante ese estímulo de forma esperanzadora.

Zim sonrió—. Por supuesto que no, la voy a destruir—dijo y como si fuera un balde de agua fría, el terror y la desconfianza regreso a Dib. Se quedó en silencio, su expresión reflejaba lo pasmado que estaba, pero antes de que pudiera recriminar algo el alíen continuó hablando—. Te lo has creído.

En lugar de ayudar, eso confundió aún más a Dib y al mismo tiempo lo consoló—. ¿Qué? ¿Que dijiste…? ¿A-Acaso acabas de decir una broma?

Un sonido que nunca había escuchado en su vida, pero que igualmente envió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, fue la respuesta. Zim estaba riendo y, a diferencia de ese día en la fábrica o en cualquier otra pelea, su risa estaba cargada de diversión y hilaridad. Dib sonrió nervioso antes de contagiarse de aquella irreal felicidad, terminando ambos riendo por varios minutos, perdidos en su propio mundo. Poco a poco el silencio volvió, aunque esta vez ya no existía esa extraña tensión entre ellos, era como si su relación diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados. 

Admiraron las estrellas en el cielo en silencio hasta que Dib se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Entonces…?—comenzó refiriéndose a su propuesta.

—Lo voy a pensar. Dib-cosa. Además no es como si haya otro miserable planeta que sea mínimamente soportable—declaró fingiendo desprecio—. Por ahora Zim tomará unas vacaciones, alégrate humano—señaló con soberbia, pero contrario a responder con el mismo gesto Dib simplemente sonrió tranquilamente.

—Lo que digas, lagartija espacial.

—Humano apestoso.

Y ambos compartieron una última sonrisa cómplice una vez más. Aunque para Dib era diferente porque por un segundo podría afirmar que el rostro de Zim cambió, incluso se iluminó con jovialidad. Y entonces el pensamiento que momentos antes lo aterró volvió a su mente, aceptando con naturalidad esa idea, porque entre todas esas anécdotas, en especial la de esa noche, le demostró que Zim podría convertirse con facilidad en un girasol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, siguen vivos y esto no es el cielo(?) Estoy actualizando dos fics (este y el de Arma Mortal) con el riesgo a no tener nada del siguiente capítulo, bueno si tengo, pero no muy avanzado XD  
> Espero suceda un milagro o algo asi. No sé, jaksjas, estoy aprovechando mi inspiración. Desafortunadamente, mis actualización serán más lentas de Septiembre a Diciembre por la escuela y el trabajo xd  
> Pero intentaré actualizar minimo una vez al mes, las traducciones espero seguir teniendolas con regularidad UwU
> 
> Y creo eso es todo. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era evidente en la forma que interactuaban, siempre atrayendo al otro como un imán, ni siquiera al cambiar el estatus de su relación hubo conflicto. Simplemente se sentía natural ir más allá de la amistad.

La primera vez que Dib se dio cuenta del cambio, no fue ese día al observar el atardecer, aún si la actitud de Zim distaba de ser la normal. Tampoco fue cuando el irken se sentó con él a la hora del almuerzo los días siguientes sin faltar ninguno, ni siquiera cuando se auto-invitaba a su casa a cualquier hora con la excusa de estar aburrido y exigirle que hiciera algo para entretenerlo. No, Dib estaba muy ocupado lidiando con sus propios sentimientos como para darse cuenta de esos cambios.

En el fondo sabía que tenía que parecerle extraño, incluso sentirse inquieto o hasta asqueado por la cercanía que se desarrolló entre ellos con el pasar del tiempo, y sin embargo, no era así. Todas esas veces en las que caía en la rutina, Dib simplemente se limitaba a suspirar resignado y escuchar las interminables quejas del alíen mientras su mente intentaba encontrar una razón lógica de por_qué estaban juntos. Aunque otras veces, el otro hablaba de temas interesantes en donde Dib participaba respondiendo ameno, sobretodo era su propio cuerpo el que reaccionaba a todo gesto alegre que hiciera el alien,* haciéndolo sentir intranquilo y al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizaba saber la razón, aun si eran contadas ocasiones. No era como si fuese algo inusual que Zim necesitase tanta atención, después de su episodio depresivo, el alien no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar. Salvo GIR y la computadora, pero no eran lo mismo.

Entonces Dib se volvió su única opción cuando necesitaba desahogar sus berrinches sobre la suciedad humana, las costumbres primitivas y cómo los irkens eran superiores en toda categoría. Si bien aceptaba que al principio hubo algo de lástima, ahora tenía un respeto por el alíen, o eso creía. ¿La admiración incluía querer tocar a alguien? Y no se refería de forma sexual, o quién sabe teniendo sus hormonas alborotadas y un par de sueños demasiado extraños con los que lidiar. Pero ese no era el punto del cambio más drástico que había entre ellos, pues los sueños simplemente se mantenían en su mente como un oscuro secreto, sino que Zim, y también él mismo, se había vuelto más ‘cercanos’ por así decirlo, ya que no existía un límite de espacio personal entre ellos como antes. No. Parecía que desde que Dib se mostró compasivo con el alien, éste último inconscientemente bajó su guardia en muchos aspectos, entre ellos, el tacto. Un roce de sus brazos mientras caminaban o tocar el hombro para llamar la atención del otro, incluso Zim se había lanzado sobre él para evitar ser arrollado por un automóvil. Lo cual presumió durante toda una semana como un acto de misericordia hacia Dib y que éste debía cumplir todo lo que pidiera para compensar el ser salvado.

Entonces después de tantas experiencias juntos, no se sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí mismo preguntando lo siguiente:

—Zim, ¿quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde?

El nombrado, quien caminaba a su lado relatando un anécdota sobre algún estúpido programa de televisión que GIR vio la noche anterior, guardó silencio y lo escaneó en búsqueda de algo sospechoso. Sabía que a pesar de todo Zim era el ser más paranoico que conocía, así que no le sorprendió esa reacción. Y no lo culpaba, pues ésta era la primera vez que Dib lo invitaba directamente a su casa. Pensó que podrían hacer tarea juntos o jugar algún videojuego, tal vez el irken por fin podría ayudarle a completar algunas frases en su idioma que Dib había estado practicando para descifrar mejor los caracteres de esa lengua alienígena. Finalmente, Zim se relajó y Dib suspiró internamente aliviado por alguna razón, esperaba que su sonrisa nerviosa ocultara esa extraña sensación cuando el otro se quedaba en silencio y lo analizaba con escrutinio, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. 

—No—dijo tajante y dio por terminado el contacto visual, sin dejar de caminar en todo momento.

La expresión de Dib cambió abruptamente por una de total decepción, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos una negativa, demonios, incluso creyó que el alíen se negaría reticente pero al final aceptara. Sin embargo, el tono que usó demostraba que el irken hablaba en serio y simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

—¿Qué-? Pero… ¡¿cómo?!

—Tengo asuntos que terminar, Dib-cosa, y estoy algo atrasado con mi horario.

—¡¿Asuntos?! ¿Qué asuntos? No tienes misión, ¿recuerdas?—. Zim chasqueó la lengua molesto, aún era un tema sensible y Dib lo sabía, pero es que se sentía igual de frustrado, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a rechazar su invitación?!—. Además, te la pasas entrando a mi casa sin que te haya invitado, pero cuando lo hago, dices que no tienes tiempo—reprochó.

—Para tu información, Dib, también tengo cosas que hacer que no tienen que ver con conquistar al mundo. Aunque eso sería muy fácil de hacer, ahora mismo tengo otra prioridad como para ir a perder el tiempo en tu aburrida base.

—No puedo creer lo que dices—comentó con un tono incrédulo y ofendido—. ¿Mi casa? ¿Aburrida? ¡Adivina en donde te la has pasado los últimas semanas! ¿O es porque esta vez _sí_ te invite a venir y por eso quieres seguirme la contraria y no ir?

—No sé porque te afecta tanto que no pueda ir, Dib-apestoso. Zim irá cuando pueda ir.

Esta vez fue el turno de Dib de chasquear la lengua y resignarse.

—Bien, como quieras.

—Bien.

—¡Pues bien!

Ambos separaron sus caminos, mostrándose evidentemente molestos el uno con el otro. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta Dib lanzó una exclamación de exasperado. ¡Ese alien idiota! Haciendo lo que siempre quiere y cuando Dib es bueno con él lo rechaza, pero se la pasa interrumpiendo sus estudios e incluso llega a irrumpir en su habitación en mitad de la noche exigiéndole que hagan algo divertido. Lo peor no era lo que hacía Zim, sino que Dib se había encontrado muchas de esas veces divirtiéndose incluso y aprendiendo más del irken. Por eso con esa invitación esperaba tener por completo la confianza del alien y tener una iniciativa de su parte.

No obstante, en medio de sus tormentosas emociones, oculto detrás de toda esa frustración y dándose cuenta de una verdad innegable, Dib declaró algo que salió tan natural como su relación con Zim.

—Joder, tenía que enamorarme del alíen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ¿creían que me había olvidado de este fandom por culpa de los chinos gais? Pues pienselo de nuevo, ajskajs.
> 
> Aunque tenía esto escrito necesitaba que mi maravillosa beta Barby diera luz verde a este escrito. Sé que dice drabbles, pero intento seguir algun tipo de orden cronologico, ¿creo? O eso espero. En fin, tengo ya el siguiente escrito y sobre la traducción, me atrasé un chingo porque honestamente me puse a holgazanear, chale, lo dejé en la mejor aprt ey no es justo que los deje esperando por más, asi que me pondre manos a la obra.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora, aunque tengo otro drabbles ya listos que solo necesito revisar. Por cierto, me alegro de tachar d emi lista que Zim y Dib peleen tipo:
> 
> "-Bien.
> 
> -Pues bien. *azota la puerta*"
> 
> No sé me aprece cómico y que encaja con ellos XD
> 
> Bueno,los dejo.¡Felices fiestas!¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Pues un lugar donde posteare los drabbles que ya tengo. Me debato si ponerlos en orden o no XD  
> En fin, eso es todo por ahora.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! UwU


End file.
